


【狮心组】橘猫屁股摸不得-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【狮心组】橘猫屁股摸不得-lattice

【狮心组】橘猫屁股摸不得-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【狮心组】橘猫屁股摸不得](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7a32ab5)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

送给汐汐！[@隙间烟火](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=514900274) 是汐汐想看的轻松愉快原作向！

bgm或许是《爱情的骗子我问你》（千万别信

迟来的新年快乐，祝身体健康诸事皆宜，所有困难迎刃而解！

\------------------分割线------------------

**橘猫屁股摸不得**

by lattice 

#

万恶之源朔间凛月笑得狡黠：“小濑呀，你摸过橘猫的屁股吗？”

#

濑名泉迄今十八年的人生里摸过不尽其数只猫，掌握一套撸猫大法。自月永レオ归来后，他常与Knights的末子轮班制前往弓道部捕捉队长，撸猫只是顺带。他自认为没那样喜欢猫，软绵的毛团相较人类必然更招他欢心。末子曾因贸然接近Little John的宝宝而差点被抓花脸，而怎样俘获猫咪的芳心，他自认为比十指不沾阳春水的贵族少爷略懂一二——

白水烹煮不放盐，鱼与鸡胸肉切得细碎，掺入诱食剂的猫咪零食怎能望其项背。凡事为保万全筹备周密，努力家濑名泉自幼熟谙，并乐于对末子谆谆教诲。而朱樱司所不知的秘闻，便是行家濑名泉也曾翻车。八岁那年某只猫向他翘起屁股，身段优雅堪比舞者，通身是太阳般温暖的橘。凭此入了他的眼，便自信满满地伸手。大橘虎视眈眈地回头，径直对他飞起一脚——

常在河边走哪有不湿鞋，他断然不会患上PTSD。只消得一针狂犬疫苗的剂量，却耻于喜爱遭背叛、信任被辜负。彼时万众瞩目的童模尚有在妈妈怀里哭泣的机缘，而往后十年他单凭魅力征服过不少翘屁嫩橘，大橘一摸屁股就呼噜呼噜，无不臣服于他的指尖，应允他的爱抚。手背伤痕早淡去，老司机若是在今日翻车，追根溯源便是朔间凛月的唆使。十八岁某个冬日，黄历上写满诸事不宜，行动力满点的朱樱司罕见缺席，偌大一个studio居然唯有他与月永レオ，后者罔顾被炉新娘的呼唤，正弓着身子跪趴在地作曲。

月永レオ工作时阵仗很大，一撮橙从兜帽中溜出，猫尾般左右横跳，软绵绵地在他心尖瘙痒。五分钟前迎他进门，高呼一声“濑名来了”便将他当空气。濑名泉为他盖上毯子，对方嚷着寒冷是inspiration的佐料，反埋怨他打断思路。也罢，不识好人心，他拉张椅子坐在他身后。即便有朱樱司分摊，个人时间亦被照料作曲家耗去大半，许久没重温猫屁股软绵的手感，技艺想必也生疏。他突发地念及前天朔间凛月某句发言，当下又如此天时地利人和——

对方搁置纸笔，毯子从侧面滑落。鬼使神差，绝对是鬼使神差，他以壮士断腕的魄力起身，为其盖好毯子，在月永レオ屁股上不轻不重拍了一下。

#

“小濑，我听说了你的壮举，不愧是你。”

飞来的抱枕打断调侃，朔间凛月收回大拇指，讨着饶往被炉里钻：不要怪我！虽然部分粉丝的确爱脑补我横陈在你二人间充当些奇怪角色……

“相比之下更不想当苦情男二，但我真没有远程操纵你的神力，吸血鬼神明之流只是艹人设而已。”

被炉里的伪吸血鬼向他扬扬手机：正如这位粉丝的文，小濑莫不是按捺不住内心的冲动……疼疼疼！小朱说得一点没错，你就是个devil！朔间凛月揉着脸，直言我该在车底不该在车里。前一日“咸猪手”后三秒，月永レオ缓缓回头，迎上濑名泉僵在空气中的手。天才一跃而起，捂着屁股冲出studio，撞飞了不明所以的朱樱司，让后者摔肿了屁股。

小事一桩，罪魁祸首濑名泉用五盒cookie安抚小朋友。与另一位两三年来，更为亲昵的肢体接触也不疏，对方不至于因这种缘由讨厌自己。往后月永レオ照常找他谈话，神色却愈发欲盖弥彰，最终将二人拖入可疑的无言，气氛不比对方刚归校时好半分。这是难免，某种程度上亦是濑名泉所愿。月永レオ其人与猫时而相像，譬如总能左右他的心绪，便越发需要一个独立的环境供他审视当下。

“小泉在纠结要怎样对王さま道歉吗？”

没有必要，男孩子打打闹闹多有活力呀。鸣上岚端着粉底液款款而来，难道说小濑想听王さま娇羞状：那里只有濑名不可以~诸如此类的少女漫台词才罢休吗？——噗，都说了他心里有鬼，朔间凛月从被炉里探出半截脑袋，招致濑名泉的飞踹。拿出ipod练习新曲，才发现出了故障，近来莫名奇妙的事端，一件件乱七八糟地堆叠。悲伤与奇迹充盈的整年步入尾声，自己也该对烦心的由头月永レオ开始戒断……

“放心，王さま一切都好。”

偏偏是这个节骨眼，并非有意当缩头乌龟——小濑安心去忙，你牵肠挂肚的王さま呀，我和小朱有每天提醒他好好吃饭多喝热水。勾眉画眼线由小鸣一手包揽，妆容风格焕然一新，照片在line群组任小濑过目。闻此暂且放心，日常职责他人可替代，更感自身并无出席的必要。舞台上的濑名泉擅长点燃全场，台下却从不是活络气氛的好手，请假办签证在不知情者看来宛若人间蒸发，事务繁忙间Knights的群聊都数日不曾点开。

“那王さま有没有……问起我？”

“唔，这是当然——凛月你这写的什么，要我为了濑名茶饭不思吗？那当然没有过！”

不曾想对面开了免提，月永レオ抢先打断言情剧本，声浪险些震碎骑士外宿酒店的窗玻璃。年后预计某场小型live，Knights只派出资历最老的两员，登台者唯有濑名泉。本以为队长会象征性关怀他的练习，而对方仗着填充弹药职责在身便不闻不问，也并非没有预料。点开四位骑士的合照，佐以粉嫩贴图，没了自己的Knights和乐融融，愈发显得缺勤的只是工具人——才没有很想挤入其间降格为初中女生，蠢透了啊？鸣上岚化妆技艺高超，套用给月永レオ却黯然失色，不羁短眉是他独有的标识，却被涂抹得流于平庸，如何能比肩自己为王さま量身定制的全套妆容？Knights的老母亲盯着月永レオ颊侧几抹荧光粉，唯有猫胡须贴图方可一看：这群人啊，总归是没了自己就不行的。

“最近濑名好忙呀，都没有见到你。”

——不要以为濑名故意躲开我，咸猪手的事就一笔勾销了！终归满是牵挂地回校后，全世界却愈发心照不宣地促成他们独处。擅离职守的骑士应受审判，涂着鸣上岚款眼线的月永レオ气鼓鼓地迈前，将莫名心虚的濑名泉逼到墙角。

“我还以为我几天不来学校，王さま就完全忘掉我这个人了？”

踮着脚尖造出8cm身高差，凌厉的眸子将他上下打量。近日来独处的时机多得出奇，被强行壁咚的濑名泉别开视线，一寸寸向门口挪移，试图寻到机会挣脱天罗地网。他认为他们间实则需要“戒断期”，仗着三年交情得来的自信，本应是心照不宣的准则。现今双方却屡屡在红线边缘反复横跳，着实不是好兆头。

“那倒不至于，Knights没有弃子。只是小琉可说想你了，哼。”

狮子不发威你当我是橘猫，界限实则极易混淆，奶凶奶凶地迫使骑士对天发誓不会撩他妹妹后，又背靠被炉抛着橘子砸他取乐。自始找不到理由推阻这只大橘的邀约，连续两个新年都在月永家留宿，第一年他同伯父伯母相谈甚欢，便连对方的妹妹都面露倾慕。他的舌灿莲花屡屡惹得月永レオ不快，而事关高二那年冬日的所有，他总不愿深入回想。

“所以，尊敬的王さま究竟有独立生活的能力吗？”

被连拖带拽拉进屋后，头件大事便是义务扫除，三年间早被迫习得如此自觉，月永レオ也扬言自己亟需一位濑名这样的好秘书——把脚抬起，让我扫地！笑盈盈地向伯父伯母借来扫把，房门一关便收回如沐春风。

“我听凛月说了，濑名，你果然还是对我——”

濑名泉一抖，扫把应声落地。

“——的屁股有执念！哪里都好，为什么偏偏觊觎我的屁股！”

月永レオ无不哀怨地嚷嚷，被濑名泉掩住口——くまくん的梦话你也信，小声一点，客厅听得一清二楚！

“你果然很在乎自己在小琉可心中的形象——濑名休想去客厅向小琉可搭讪！国王不允许你踏出房门，迈过罪恶的结界一步！”

自己那套被褥叠好放在床上，早被月永レオ满床滚得不成形状。百口莫辩的濑名泉双手叉腰：你没了我，要怎么办，你有无危机感？……天啊，小电影都到处乱扔！惊叹他有普通男子高中生的喜好，本以为对方偏爱的题材会囿于人外与妹系——没有妹系！濑名不要迫害我的风评！已不是对方头次颜面扫地，而平日里耀武扬威的王さま甚而会表露羞赧。乖巧地躲在谱纸后，却又任他窥见颊侧可疑的红晕，可怜巴巴的橘猫在他心尖摇着尾巴，绵软的喵声在胸腔内逡巡，他只得目光飘忽递过本要收缴的碟片：行了，A/V好好放到床下，别让你妹妹见到，毁掉你的伟光正形象。

终究盛情难却，月永レオ以吃人的眼光目送他去客厅，顿感如芒在背。十点一刻他重归卧室，开门撞上漫天谱纸，排序装订后摆出意语资格考试的辅导书，单词拆解，扎眼的拉丁字符倾巢而出，沦为面前摊开承载谱线的几摞白纸。近日由身至心的异样，他将其归咎于离别将近。而若是自己没了对方，又会如何呢？自认为不存在断舍离困难的濑名泉，承认自身正深陷如此泥沼。

正是在行将告终的这年，他险些将月永レオ永远弄丢了。校园内轰轰烈烈的革/命，乃至Knights由他而生的大变，万象更新皆是过眼云烟。濑名泉偶尔会想：倘若天涯海角的月永レオ当真体谅他的劳苦，回校直面自身勉力守下的Knights，未必打心底认可功绩，自己更不会邀功请赏。论理论情无法任其落魄街头，总要给他一个容身处……若要纵容一己私欲，便是守住这片满载回忆的孤岛。

错在自身无从抱怨，世间没有迈不过的沟壑，他孤身一人在混沌中龃龉前行，多少凭此不至于沦为行尸走肉。而他倾慕的月永レオ在外数月历练，想必较他更懂独善其身的法则。遑论尘俗烟火与天才凡人的天堑，人总会有什么难以割舍，对方或许怀揣同等念想，方能溯尽千山万水而归，正与他共度年末。时至今日他仍会雀跃于微小的期冀，便合起书本侧过身，将心绪抽丝剥茧。

“我严正地告会你，王さま，不，れおくん……真的到了你戒断我的时候。你并非没有这个能力，我知道的。”

王さま知晓自己出国发展的规划吗？熬夜学习的黑眼圈被视力下降戴起的镜框堪堪遮掩，最亲近的人理应察觉。对方把纸笔推向旁侧，跳下床，游戏机接上电视，才肯投来一瞥：

“濑名可终于背完书了——你还是不戴眼镜好看些。”

——我没见过这副镜框，又是“游君”趁我不备送你的么？啧啧，眼光不行。濑名泉接过手柄，摘去眼镜，盘腿坐在月永レオ旁侧，眯着眼去瞧荧屏上闪灼的色块：

“我前几天自己选的。你当真准备万全了？与我相隔七八个时区？那就别因为迷路之类的哭着打国际长途给我！”

“比起我，濑名更该担心你亲爱的弟弟，反正濑名唯独什么都不愿意告诉我……如果是我偷偷摸摸要出国，一定会念及小琉可不舍的眼神而转身拥抱她！”

“……这种时候不需要出现游君的名字。不声不响跑到南极的人真好意思说啊？除了我的父母，此时此刻你是第一个知情的。”

你若是不喜欢，即便哪天借你吉言真的被游君送了镜框，我也不会在你面前戴就是了，他想。像素小人成团糊在视网膜，忧心的是度数又加深。自身的考量不会任其左右，而迄今凡事仍会为对方瞻前顾后。命中注定他无法戒断对方，如同猫与猫薄荷——我早习惯于你不声不响抛下我，而这次先走一步的是我啊？大事当前月永レオ一向秉承让他安心的通情达理，现今却多少希望获赠几分不舍权当临别礼。

“濑名在担心我吗？没必要，濑名也不是我的妈妈。物理距离再近，心灵之间无法对话也是枉然。巴别塔倒塌后，唯有音符是上佳的媒介！”

我会戒断濑名的，虽然如果可以，我也想每天都看见濑名。绿眸咕噜噜地转，难以窥见炽热的情感。眼睛的主人僵直身子打游戏，两年前定会大呼寂寞扑进怀里，猫咪般扭来蹭去，他便会扶正身体，为其扎好细碎的辫子。现今肢体接触愈发鲜见，更甚是变了味道，他在心底苦笑，操纵游戏角色与对方互殴——接连被KO，RPG风对近视患者俨然是灾难。抵不过困意咔哒熄灯，对方落后一步跳进被窝——

“痛痛痛！坐到我了！手，手要压断了！”

对方岿然不动，更甚往后拱了拱。他抽出手，倒吸一口凉气：你的屁股像石头，没有一点肉！

“濑名怎么一清二楚！咸猪手被抓现行，给你的印象那么深么！”

你为什么单单钟情于我的屁股！月永レオ用被子掩住口鼻，神色染上幽怨。不知情时早已风评被害，他气红了脸，把对方裹成春卷往旁侧拱——要被濑名丢下床了！明明是我的房间，濑名是缺钙的宝宝吗！月永レオ手脚并用哇哇大叫，同他抢夺中间位，却在打闹间坠入梦乡。月色渡着蜷缩的轮廓，搭在枕上的发绳松松垮垮，安全感匮乏的睡姿，三年来如出一辙。

他的怒火偃旗息鼓，侧身面对那小小的一团背影，愈演愈烈的是胸腔隐秘的轰鸣。想要抱抱他，亲亲他的头发，指尖伸出又收回。与之共度的千百日夜，喜忧参半又波及绵长，不输八岁那年造次的橘猫。自始所求无几，现今呼吸声平稳如海浪，昭告对方暂且休憩在身畔的事实。从没有陪伴守岁的打算，也不需任何形式的年末总结，仪式感过足便难免成为flag。唯独在新年第一声钟响，他祈愿会是令枕边人平安喜乐的一年。

#

“王さま，这里可不能没有你。”

他凑近未撤离的立式话筒，一句肃静全场。不同于任何一次彩排，亦不隶属于预定的节目单，骑士自信于国王的临场发挥——濑名？镁光灯的背向，月永レオ单边眉毛上挑，困扰地笑着。不对，不该是这种强打笑颜，他已见过太多，不愿再重温。

说好的小型live，怎会有如此大阵仗，喂濑名，你们究竟要搞什么？五分钟前，月永レオ在后台悄声拉上他的袖管。或许是最后一次他以偶像身份登台，参演是因缘际会，却事先照会同演与staff们，委托他们打点一切，全场无孔不入渗进自身的意志。月永レオ已知他行将动身前往遥远国度，而注定无果的单恋同样要在新年起始迎来盛大无比的落幕。

“仅凭我们二人将公主们的心跳全部夺去，没有这样的自信吗，れおくん？”

抢先回应的是全场撕心裂肺的尖叫，staff们配合得当繁乱打光。回溯至某个闲适的午后，抱着猫草草决定名号时，便想与你并肩面对这一切。感情的传达我不是能手，更何况对象是你而非任何人，有着数不清的失败先例。现今昭告天下的，至少想与你共演的热切心意，可不许王さま用不会读空气来推诿。万千视线汇焦，舞台正中央的人意气风发地笑，向晦暗处的忸怩伸出手。即便在轮换C位的Knights群演，他亦是全场沸点的操纵者。机位对准，队长举动颦笑投在巨型荧幕，粉丝们心领神会，橙色call棒挥舞，整齐有力声声唤着王さま。

——听到了吗？不止是我，大家都期盼你站上舞台。归根到底是你的王国，何不肆无忌惮地大闹一场？我会一如既往为你收场，不妨好好地抓住我的手，来到我身边吧。还好，万幸，掌心指缝添进一人的温度，欢呼声如雷贯耳，夕阳色的荧光海涌动，烘着对方渐近的面庞——

既然濑名向我伸出手，我怎有不握住的道理？

就该是这样舒心的笑颜，令他心醉神迷，无时无刻不想亲历。第一个音符落地，濑名泉调适耳麦，恍惚想起自始所求的正是这样的青春，一直以来都是这样的。

容纳年轻人挥霍过剩荷/尔/蒙的KTV，天祥院作担保，保密设施完好可信，从根本上隔绝周刊○春之流与私生尾随，男子高中生们便可放心大胆罔顾身份抛却名号，在点歌机前扭打成一团。麦霸月永レオ忘情地边唱边舞，保镖般随同而来的骑士瘫在沙发，艰难徘徊在与暗恋对象酣畅淋漓的live后的贤/者/时/间，再三确认在场无人给王さま灌酒。

“你唱的什么……拱虾米？”

“《爱情的骗子我问你》。”

抵上麦克风的指尖覆上晶莹薄汗，连同一以贯之的挚诚直直递到唇边。国王一手撑上骑士的肩，锁骨染上包/房里暧/昧的剪影，单边头发撩在耳后，猫般的绿眸攥住他喉管，自身施咒般哼着旋律——算是方才live的报复吗？梦之咲名嘴身心手足无措，只得期期艾艾地任他扳回一局：

“……谁是骗子，你要问什么？”

“骑士先生，月永君的意思是：歌名是《爱情的骗子我问你》。”

天祥院双手交握，笑容堪称老奸巨猾。风/情/万/种的副歌接续，忘了词的月永レオ款款回身。一语点醒梦中人，骑士先生方知会错意，不待他腹诽自己未免太擅长自作多情，全场除月永レオ外皆慈爱地含笑望来，氛围尤为暧/昧不清——等等，这是做什么，集体逼/供？求援的目光投向皇帝的右手，本以为对方会以“无可救药”救他于水火，没曾想3A班长无不惋惜地起身——机不可失时不再来，濑名——耳语完毕，意味深长拍肩，众目睽睽下将角落处让出容他落座。

“我相当佩服你几次安可后还有这样的体力——确定要黑咖啡？”

四小时后，加长林肯将深入民情体力不支的天祥院接走，濑名泉终能自吊诡的尴尬脱身。深夜十点街头自贩机旁，月永レオ捧着咖啡暖手，呼出渺渺白雾，又自然地递过让他帮忙打开：当然，我的音符向来诗意地栖居，星辰间是极好的归所！

“原来大大方方演唱的能力没被你丢在南极呢？今后登台也要发挥你的一贯作风，像KTV里那样无拘无束。即便没有かさくん从后面推，也没有我伸出手在前面迎……”

月永レオ咕咚灌下几口，随意地抹嘴。他见怪不怪，拿了纸巾给王さま擦手——好冰，我织的手套你丢在雪地里了？社会不适应患者什么时候才能独立呢！

“怎么会！濑名的圣诞礼物，我当然有好好保存。”

对方翻出手套戴上。连同妆容量身定制的卡通狮子图案，顾及对方爱作曲参照了露指的儿童款式。不待他自嘲像临行密密缝的老妈，不可预测的王さま双手捧上他脸颊——濑名的脸好红呀，冻得吗？我给你暖暖！效用分毫不输studio里的伪壁咚，逼得他任何思绪都无处匿形。

原来你会爱惜那副手套，正如我珍视那个ipod吗？针脚的细密纹路，或以音符串联的五线谱，拆开来，连成线，将他与月永レオ天涯海角相联相系——只顾着说教我，濑名也要好好地唱歌喔！我特地点了不少你喜欢的西野○奈，结果濑名全程闭麦，把胜利成果全都拱手让给可恶的皇帝！

“我没那样喜欢唱歌，也从来并非擅长，对KTV更是不感兴趣，你知道的。我问你……从今往后你看到这副手套，会想起我吗？”

全世界认定他钟情于月永レオ……就当有这般昭然若揭吧。今日状态本就滞后，更是被蕴着咖啡苦意的气流灌得神志不清。他艰难地斟酌措辞：不要装傻也不要顾左右而言他，为什么我唯独会为了你拼命练声，为了你留在舞台，为了你守护整个Knights……你知晓缘由吗？

“濑名连珠炮地问了一串，可我也有话急着问濑名。”

“别打岔……好吧你先问。”

“濑名，你就那么喜欢拍我的屁股吗？”

“不算讨厌。”

“那你喜欢屁股吗？”

“怎么可能。”

“那你喜欢的是全部的我，而不仅仅是我的屁股咯？”

“算是吧。”

月永レオ噎住，三秒后打了个大喷嚏。他给对方披上自己的外套，生来捱不过那双晶亮的绿眸就是了，设问递进的逻辑或诡辩构成九曲十八弯的吐真剂，他也甘愿中圈套，不似想象中的破釜沉舟，也并未倍感轻松。

“我受够旁人总拿你与我开玩笑，更受够你滴水不漏的无所谓态度……穿了我的衣服就好好听我讲。我承认在舞台上放声歌唱会上瘾，不仅是因掌控全场的愉悦感，更是有你在身旁的缘故。

“れおくん，我相当爱你，会为你牵肠挂肚，努力与你并肩……乃至想要留你在身边，自始明白这是不幸爱上天才的凡人的痴心妄想，和れおくん挂在嘴边轻浮一句‘喜欢’，可不一样。

“但我并没有强行将我们二人以某种形式捆绑的念头。即便你怀揣同等心意，我亦不愿束缚你片刻。这些话你听过就可以，不用为拒绝我感到负罪。比起担心我会难过，你只要好好生活，无忧无虑作曲……”

——对你破例三年，足见特殊地位。即便灵魂时刻渴望飞向你，但于无果的单恋而言着实太奢侈。好在他确信凭三年情谊对方不会让他难堪，最坏结果不过是灵感喷涌后权当无事发生。对方吨吨吨了咖啡，小跑去丢垃圾再信步而来：濑名最近压力大，就是因为这个吗？

“Knights的老妈子，诸事思虑周全，条条退路都备好。国王却偶尔欣赏不来你的谨素——濑名期待我的答复吗？”

是凛月的传授，让我以备不时之需。月永レオ凑得近，眼睫扑闪，吐息都拂在面上——那还是放过我吧，他别开头去躲媚俗的好人卡，不过是你是个好人你会有更好的归宿云云，千言万语抵不过一句inspiration。

“诶，整整一段莎士比亚，我声情并茂背了好久！凛月还教我如何手捧玫瑰装成芳心纵火犯……也罢，既然濑名不愿意，那就抛弃累赘的语言！”

而感情愈发炽烈，音符总会过载，这是与濑名先前的教训——嗷呜一声，尖尖两枚虎牙啃在他下唇，濑名泉惊愕地瞪圆眼睛。再次踮脚造出身高差，捏着鼻子攻城略地。作为初吻对方发挥糟糕，全无技巧与情调，舌尖顶在对方上颚来抗议，却被纠缠得愈发紧，想必自身憋得脸色发紫，耀武扬威的小狮子始才放他一马，顽童般狡黠地笑：

“到底要我重复多少遍呀，全世界最喜欢你、最爱你了，濑名！可不许你再装作听不见，也妄想笨拙地躲着我、疏远我！”

——是想和你做这种事的喜欢哦，濑名！生怕今次仍然届不到般，于他怔神间朗声补充。变着法子阐述过无数遍，分明也不是什么一生的誓言。以前的濑名泉装作听不懂，现今簌簌的雪花容不得伪饰，更将不安与自卑尽数扫地，天地间便唯余一个月永レオ，容许他信以为真，正视他的眼睛，直白地说喜欢你。

“这样啊，那你都不为我感到不舍，也不愿挽留我？”

或许不会为你停下脚步，但拥抱尚且应有尽有。被夺走初吻的美男子拭去涎水，重拾镇定自若，往后余生暂需时日去认同被爱的可能。分明是濑名没了我也很好吧！小狮子气鼓鼓地辩驳，近日来委屈得很，分明正渴望被安抚。他强行抑住在对方颊侧种草莓的冲动，只轻声道：是你没了我也很好，逍遥在外好不快活呢？れおくん究竟打算怎么办？我不在身边要终日以灵感为食吗？

“那些琐碎小事，我会从今天起努力练习！就算我忘记，想必濑名也会尽职尽责监督我！更重要的，既然我总会与濑名重新相遇，片刻的分离便无关痛痒；溯尽千山万水来见你，一定会从自我介绍开始——来嘛，拉钩，上吊，一百年，不许变~”

全世界最优秀的月永レオ，会成为全世界最优秀的濑名泉的恋人，以此立誓便不敢三心二意。一击必杀的直球，正如多年前留下身心创伤的橘猫，今次却低下头颅吻在他的手上。分明按礼节该是骑士跪吻国王的手背呢？怪不得总觉得上辈子欠了你，果真是小时候的橘猫成精了吗？假如那只橘猫还活着，也是猫里的老爷爷吧——如此便扯平了？

“春天来了，与你共度的第四个春天。你好呀，濑名。”

“是了是了，与我共度的第四个春天，那页莎士比亚要你亲自念给我听，我会在月色中承应你。”

最末一场细雪化去，黏黏地发着滑。将所有晦暗都甩在身后般，他们手牵手向光明的街灯走去。

Fin.

1.爱情的骗子我问你：闽南歌曲

2.真正的bgm：Over the Rain--DJ Okawari

3.月永雷打算声情并茂背给濑名泉听的莎士比亚是《罗密欧与朱丽叶》里那段经典的月下对白（“温柔的罗密欧啊！你要是真心爱我，就请你诚意告诉我……是黑夜泄露了我心底的秘密，不要把我的允诺看作无耻的轻狂。”）

4.十分感谢西冈麻衣子老师。如果没有她执笔的那期活动，这个合集完全不可能在2020还会有更新！

5.第一次为这对cp动笔并发布是在2018年1月31日，居然刚好两年整了么（……）正如第三点，本想说这个合集（狮心无差+レオ泉）之后大概率不会再有更新，但感觉出口的每句话都像flag……千言万语道不尽，2020仍然感谢大家！

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#レオ泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA%E6%B3%89)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#leo泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/leo%E6%B3%89)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-01-30  
评论：14  
热度：320

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c77c87d6)  


评论(14)

热度(320)

  1. 共8人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) [被污浊了的忧伤](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushang875.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://luyiheng030.lofter.com/) [山不语](https://luyiheng030.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) [落葵](https://keepsingingforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) [Yan8_](https://yan85129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://yuxiao752.lofter.com/) [桃味玉米糖.](https://yuxiao752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) [祠炆](https://nizhenshigekeaidexiaoshabi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xiazhixue198.lofter.com/) [蚆玖](https://xiazhixue198.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://dabaixiongwhy.lofter.com/) [大白熊why](https://dabaixiongwhy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) [学習至上](https://stupid-pig-pig.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://zifeiyu052.lofter.com/) [子非鱼](https://zifeiyu052.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) [🍩](https://ssssweettttt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) [薄荷还是糖果](https://mimizhiyin456.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) [浮生岁](https://qiluoyansheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://luhui091.lofter.com/) [id真的好麻烦取啊](https://luhui091.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://daolaoba.lofter.com/) [jfbyyfby](https://daolaoba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) [雨烟](https://yuyan446.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) [花井元yuan](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://diaobishu.lofter.com/) [凋碧树](https://diaobishu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) [Lonsagnh](https://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://satoshi4357.lofter.com/) [HIBIKI響射](https://satoshi4357.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://zesheng508.lofter.com/) [寒山](https://zesheng508.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) [産みたがり](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://leichenggoudegaosangouyiwan.lofter.com/) [咸鱼碗](https://leichenggoudegaosangouyiwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) [喻柠夏](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) [喻柠夏](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) [告死鸟。](https://wlgj1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) [🌧️如期之霂](https://banyao269.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) [BonoTomato](https://bonotomato35987.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) [潮月_](https://2383761090.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fanhualuoyuan.lofter.com/) [繁花落缘](https://fanhualuoyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://11044375.lofter.com/) [蟹⭐️](https://11044375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://yishi365.lofter.com/) [ancient/安辰](https://yishi365.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://mamamai12jinmaoxianqiulushangdiule5jinhou.lofter.com/) [妈妈买12斤毛线球，路上丢了5斤后](https://mamamai12jinmaoxianqiulushangdiule5jinhou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://15181292.lofter.com/) [1](https://15181292.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ljiezi.lofter.com/) [柯孺](https://ljiezi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) [与有荣焉](https://yuyourongyan005.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://jude8373.lofter.com/) [Jude](https://jude8373.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
